


及影／The end of escape

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※部分劇情涉及無照兼疲勞駕駛（而且還中途沒油），請謹慎服用。※逃亡中的監獄犯及川（28歲）×逃亡中的副典獄長影山（26歲）※寫於2016
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	及影／The end of escape

「現在為您插播一則最新消息，有目擊證人指出日前正在逃亡中的通緝犯及川徹與共犯影山飛雄稍早出現在名古屋市區，接獲民眾通報後警方已派出人力進行圍堵，但追擊途中兩人又消失了蹤跡，若有民眾看見……」

悅耳的女聲倏地消失，及川關掉車上的廣播，一邊開車一邊揶揄坐在副駕駛座上的黑髮男子：「飛雄，他們說你是共犯呢。」他輕笑著，惹來坐在一旁的影山瞪了他一眼，「才不是共犯！我只是無辜被牽扯進來的好嗎！」

及川有意無意的瞥了影山一眼，而後將視線專注在車子前方，他緩緩開口：「你錯了哦飛雄。早在監獄起火時，你不顧一切衝進來救我的時候，我們就是同一艘船上的人了。」幾乎是一臉深情的說著，而後話鋒一轉：「而且話說回來，還不是飛雄半路上說肚子餓想吃豬排咖哩飯，我們的行蹤才被曝光的，不是嗎？」

「明明及川前輩你自己也在超市買了牛奶麵包！」

「那只是順便！」

「及川前輩，前面有車！」

「嘖。」

及川機靈的踩了剎車，而後確認前後方沒有車了以後，再一次緊緊踩著油門不斷加速。鬆了一口氣的影山收回視線，他直直望著自己的膝蓋，一語不發。像是回想不久前在監獄裡的記憶。

他原本是監獄裏頭的副典獄長，工作很單純，就是負責看守並管理監獄裡的罪犯。雖然典獄長黑尾一直告訴他這些事不用親力親為，交給底下第一線的人員負責就好，但一向做事嚴謹的他還是選擇親自面對監獄裡的所有罪犯。

然後他在某次的機會下與及川徹相遇了。

及川徹擁有一副好皮相。照理來說這樣的人在監獄裡很容易受到排擠或是欺負，然而他沒有。他的體能很好，矯健的身手與不過分誇張的肌肉使得他在監獄裡佔盡上風，更重要的是他的人緣極佳，幾乎整個監獄的罪犯或是工作人員都認識他，和他相處的也不錯──影山有種這個人才是監獄裡的王的錯覺。

而這點正是麻煩所在：如果這些人聚集起來企圖逃獄的話？

正因為如此，影山先入為主的對及川徹感到厭惡，同時也警戒著。然而及川也感覺到影山的敵意，但他不以為然，只是用偶爾的揶揄與惡趣味的調戲來回報對方，彼此之間的關係可以說是水深火熱，不過這兩個人卻始終不公開承認對彼此的厭惡──直到有一天，影山遇到新來的罪犯的騷擾。

那是個身材相當魁梧精實，個性也相當奇怪，據說是道上頗有名氣的大哥，不知道為什麼就被送了進來。自他入獄以後就對影山特別有興趣，影山不喜歡對方帶有性暗示且露骨的目光，但顧慮到對方背景特殊，影山通常只是裝作沒看見或是不予回應。也因為對方身後的勢力強大，監獄裡也有不少人臣服於他，原本監獄裡的勢力一分為二：及川徹與某黑道大哥。

有好一段日子都相安無事，不過某天夜晚，當疲憊至極的影山準備回到休息室好好睡上一覺的時候，過於鬆懈的他忽然感到一股外力從他背後將他緊緊抱住不放，粗糙的手指粗暴的將影山的褲頭扯下，影山惡狠狠的往後踹了對方一腳，但對方卻不為所動。

「你知道你在做什麼嗎！快放開我！」

「放輕鬆點嘛，影山副典獄長。只是玩玩而已。」

「馬上給我鬆手，否則就不是隔離或是體罰就可以簡單了事的。」

「是嗎？我倒是想知道你想怎麼處罰我的，這樣？」

對方硬挺的部位在影山雪白的臀部磨蹭，忍無可忍的影山眼裡冒著血絲，憤怒的轉頭回瞪，手臂上的肌肉因用力而繃緊，他試著反抗對方，卻礙於對方體型壯碩而無法掙脫，就在兩人糾纏之際，休息室敞開的大門傳來影山再熟悉不過的聲音。

「這麼粗暴的對待方式，果然是黑道的作風啊。」來的人正好是及川，從他的視線望去，剛好可以看見兩人糾纏的背影，以及影山憤怒的眼神。

「原來是及川啊。怎麼，你也有興趣嗎？」

「別把我和低俗的你混為一談。副典獄長，需要幫忙嗎？」

影山並沒有在第一時間回答。雖然他無法自己掙脫對方，不願被身後之人侵犯，但他也不想向及川低聲下氣的求救，他只是直直地注視著及川徹，什麼話也沒有說。然而及川心裡非常明白，高傲的影山是絕對不可能向自己親口求救的，不過看著對方倔強不肯服輸的眼神，及川卻覺得這樣的影山有些可愛。加上他原本就不打算袖手旁觀，他輕笑一聲，然後邁步朝著兩人的方向接近。

「你要做什麼，及川？」

「我要做什麼？這不是明擺著嘛。」

及川身上散發著危險的氣息，一向眉角帶笑的他難得露出陰沉的面容，他緩緩開口：「當然是成為解救公主的王子啊。」語畢，及川猛然揮拳，結實的拳頭直直正中對方的臉龐，影山趁著環住自己的手臂一鬆，他踉蹌不穩的往前跌了幾步，而後迅速的提起褲頭，轉過身便二話不說的加入及川施暴的行列。

那次舉動最後不免遭到上頭的責問，但最終的結果還是令影山滿意──那名罪犯被移送到其他監獄，影山再也不用看見對方噁心的嘴臉。而那之後，影山和及川的關係也不再那麼水火不容。

「那天你為什麼……」

「我只是碰巧經過休息室而已。」

「是、是嗎。謝、謝你。」

「有必要這麼緊張嗎，說個話都結結巴巴的，不知道的人還以為是我欺負你呢，副典獄長。」

「我這是感謝你啊！」

「是是，這個道謝真是不可愛呢。」

「你有什麼不滿的！」

就這樣，因為那次的事件使得兩人的關係變得融洽，互動也漸漸多了起來。閒聊之間影山才赫然發現及川和他是同一個中學畢業的，為此及川還調侃影山應該喊上一句「及川前輩」的，影山不服，隨後他們以比腕力來決定勝負：影山輸了的話以後都要稱呼他為「及川前輩」，如果及川輸了就要貢獻當晚的晚餐──豬排咖哩飯。

那次比賽是及川勝利，願賭服輸的影山當場就對著及川喊了一句「及川前輩」，而及川則是笑了笑，從此改口親暱的稱他為「飛雄」。對此影山當然感到彆扭至極，可及川無視他的抗議，就這麼一路喊到了現在。最後影山迫於無奈，也就隨他去了。

但這份平穩只維持了一年，一場連夜大火吞噬了他們所在的監獄。事發當時影山人正在一樓，那時火勢還未從地下室蔓延到平地，但是所有被關在地下室的罪犯都被熊熊烈火困住了，典獄長黑尾最終下了撤退命令，不過不包括搶救位於地下室的人們。

影山在剛接獲這份命令時顯得有些震驚，卻也不感到意外。地下室的罪犯，並不是什麼普通善良老百姓，而且火勢逐漸擴大，他們已經自身難保了，也不可能再回過頭去搶救。現下唯一能做的，就是逃離現場，之後再找出起火的原因。然而影山心裡雖然這麼想著，但他的腦海卻情不自禁地浮現及川的笑臉，於是他心一橫，拿著鑰匙便往地下室的入口奔去。

如果地下室的入口也開不了的話，我就放棄。

那時候奔跑的影山這麼想著，他一路趕到地下室的入口。很好，門還沒有被火燒掉。他將鑰匙插入門鎖，「咔」的一聲，他隨即轉動門把，一開門便看見被大火燻得灰頭土臉的及川，以及他身後的漫天大火。

「嘿，你是特地來接我的嗎，飛雄？」即使早已狼狽不堪，及川仍然面帶微笑。

回憶到此中斷。

影山怎麼也不明白，原本只是搭救卻演變成現在的逃亡。說起來還是及川的錯，因為對方一句「難得逃出來了誰還要再回監獄裡頭」，於是及川企圖逃走也就算了，自己卻在莫名其妙的狀況下被他拉著走，如今新聞炒得沸沸揚揚，他要走也不是，不走也不是。他看著車外的景色不斷變化，對於失控了的未來感到無所適從。

「及川前輩，我們到底要去哪裡？」

「一個可以容納我們的棲身之所。」

※※※

「赤葦你說，為什麼都要過年了還要加班啊！」身為監獄所的監長木兔仰天長嘯。

秘書赤葦只是淡淡的瞥了他一眼：「這都要怪那兩個逃獄的人。」

「啊啊啊，我的新年假期泡湯了啊！可惡！」木兔抱頭大喊，十足的厭倦加班日。

在一旁始終沒有出聲的典獄長黑尾打了個哈欠，一副輕鬆的模樣：「再抱怨也沒有用，趕緊把人抓一抓早點解決。是說沒想到影山居然會和及川一起行動，他到底在想什麼啊。」黑尾想起了影山那一臉正經八百的面容，而且個性又不討喜，無論如何都無法想像這樣的人現在正和著及川一起逃亡。黑尾轉頭看向同樣沉默，既是警官又是及川自小認識的摯友岩泉，以詢問的口吻開口：「岩泉，關於及川，你有什麼想法嗎？」

岩泉搖搖頭，而後一五一十的說出自己的看法：「不知道。那傢伙的逃跑路線毫無規則可言，東京、長野、名古屋……根本八竿子打不著的關係。」

聞言的黑尾若有所思：「漫無目的啊……看樣子背後是沒有人支援了，像無頭蒼蠅一樣啊。」

從頭到尾都沒有搞清楚狀況的木兔一臉茫然：「所以我們應該？」

「等到他們再次暴露行蹤。到時候再封鎖鄰近的城市，縣市之間的交通也就只有幾條主要道路。」好心的赤葦在一旁補充。

黑尾打了個響指：「沒錯，而且他們也不可能搭乘大眾運輸工具。那只會加速他們的曝光。」

「不愧是赤葦！我完全沒有想到這一點！」恍然大悟的木兔說。

「被你稱讚根本一點也不高興。」對於木兔的遲鈍赤葦早已見怪不怪。

「算了，現在也只能守株待兔了。」黑尾輕笑一聲，做了最後結論。

※※※

同一時間，逃亡中的及川與影山正抵達新的縣市，他們將汽車停放在人煙稀少的路邊，兩人在車內做著短暫的休息。

「及川前輩，這裡是哪裡？」影山環顧四週，樸實的平房，廣闊的稻田，顯然易見的他們來到郊區。不過他們一路開車經過了大半個日本，影山已經搞不清楚東南西北。

閉著眼休息的及川一點也沒有睜開眼睛的打算。他淡淡道：「島根，日本不起眼的偏僻鄉下。都這麼遠了總該甩掉他們了吧。」影山看著他一臉疲倦的模樣，想起他們的現況，又想起典獄長黑尾的臉，他微微皺眉：「不清楚，黑尾前輩很聰明，他說不定猜得到。」

及川抬眼回望，語氣輕佻：「你說那個黑髮刺頭的典獄長嗎？如果被他抓到就認了唄，開車開了好幾天的及川大人現在只想好好睡覺休息。」維持著長時間高注意力在開車，就算體力和精神力都高得不像話的及川，經過這幾天的疲勞轟炸也逐漸顯得疲憊。

「那我下車去問問附近哪裡有旅館。」說著，影山便打開車門，一隻腳剛落地就被及川打斷。「等等飛雄！」他不解地轉頭，只見及川伸手到後座撈起一項道具，然後轉手遞給影山，臉上還充斥的意味不明的一抹微笑：「你忘了這個了。」影山尷尬的接過手，那是一頂黑色的假長髮。

他有些遲疑的開口：「非得用這個嗎？」心中想的是這明明是及川前輩的惡趣味。

「嗯，一定得用這個才行呢。」及川回送給影山一個燦爛無比的笑容：「因為怕被人認出來嘛。」

※※※

影山和及川最後選擇了一間不起眼的賓館入住。這天剛好是年末的最後一天，較為高級舒適的旅館幾乎全部客滿，只剩下這種便宜又粗俗的賓館還有幾間賣不掉的客房。而辦理入住手續前，戴著假髮的影山戰戰兢兢，及川示意他不要出聲，及川一改以往梳得微翹的髮型，加上掩飾用的眼鏡，兩人順利瞞過服務人員，直到搭上電梯以後才鬆了一口氣。

「呼，看起來飛雄的偽裝非常完美呢。」

「我一點也不想再戴那頂假髮了！應該是及川前輩你戴才對！」

「可是飛雄，我可是比你高呢！」

「……嘁。」

「到了，十一樓。我看看房號……0109。」

「是這一間。」

及川拿著磁卡，輕輕往感應處一刷，房門發出解鎖的聲響。他推開門，映入眼前的是格局與布置都相當奇異的房間，隨後他別有深意的看向影山一眼，輕笑一聲：「看來這個夜晚會很有趣呢。」影山在門口聽得一頭霧水，但是一走進房間，他便很快就知道及川的言外之意──這是一間情趣套房。

從房門望去，可以清楚看見一張不算寬敞的雙人床，床頭床腳都設有手銬腳銬；床的另一側則是無門的浴室，床的另一邊還有一台情趣販賣機，跳蛋、按摩棒、情趣內衣、SM服裝……各種道具可說是應有盡有。影山越往房間內部走，臉色就越黑。特別是床頭櫃上放滿了一整排的情趣道具與潤滑劑，他瞬間有種開門閃人的衝動。然而此時的及川像是看穿他的思緒：「這附近也沒有其他落腳的地方，就將就一下吧。」他說話的口氣平淡，嘴角卻忍不住微微上揚。

影山黑著臉：「可是……」及川看著他一臉糾結的表情，忍不住揶揄道：「還是說飛雄你害怕我對你下手？」

「才沒有！」影山習慣性的下意識的反駁，卻在答話完才發現上了對方的當。他只好迅速的轉移話題：「這房間實在太奇怪了。」及川笑了笑，沒有說話。

他和影山認識了一年，早在那場大火以後，他便感覺到他們兩個之間的情感變化，雖然沒有正式在一起，也沒有說過什麼交往，不過彼此之間確實有種曖昧的氣息流動。及川並不討厭影山，這或許也和那場大火有關；即使他的人緣一向很好，但是生死關頭之間還能有人像影山這樣對他伸出援手的，可以說是寥寥無幾。於是及川就這麼惦記上了，再加上之前的前嫌盡釋還有朝夕相處，及川徹會喜歡上影山飛雄一點也不讓人意外。

而事實上及川的直覺是正確的，影山從未接觸過像他這樣的人，對影山而言，及川身上有一股魔力，想讓人靠近，想讓人更了解他──光看監獄裡的那些罪犯全部都以他為首就能知道及川徹的魅力。他也曾經困惑為什麼及川會入獄，但是他找不到有關於及川徹的資料。後來他和及川越走越近，也開始有一些曖昧的行為舉動或者是調情般的話語，便忘記要再調查這件事的後續。

及川坐在床邊，伸了一個懶腰：「那麼及川大人要先上床睡覺了。飛雄你呢？」

因為接連好幾天都是在車上生活，不管是吃飯還是睡覺，影山都沒能好好洗個澡，於是影山走到浴室的入口處，想也不想的回答：「我想先洗澡。」而後他看了一眼已經躺在床上的及川，皺著眉道：「及川前輩不洗澡就要睡了嗎？」

及川噙著笑容，他挑眉看著影山：「飛雄這是邀請我和你一起洗嗎？」

「及川前輩你這個變態！誰要跟你一起洗啊！」說著，影山惡狠狠地將脫下的上衣直接朝著及川的臉部扔去。

「好痛──」

「只是丟個衣服哪裡痛了！」

※※※

影山轉開蓮蓬頭，淋浴柱噴出的溫熱的水花灑在影山赤裸的身上，閉著眼影山忍不住發出舒服的嘆息。想起前幾天噩夢般的車上生活，多日未能洗澡沐浴的怨氣終於在此時一掃而空。他緩緩睜開灰藍色的眼瞳，心情忽然由好轉壞──方才他因為一心想著要沐浴，以至於完全沒有注意到浴室裡的牆壁、地板都是由多面鏡子組成。他蹙著眉，看著鏡子從各個角度映照出自己，想著這個浴室的設計人大概就和及川前輩一樣擁有惡劣愛捉弄人的個性吧。

久違的淋浴讓影山不自主的多待了一會兒時間。原本躺在床上閉目養神的及川睜開眼，覺得對方沐浴的時間似乎過於漫長，他輕手輕腳的下了床，打算到浴室一探究竟。

及川剛踏入浴室範圍就看見影山全裸的背影。濕濡的髮絲，漂亮得像是要振翅飛翔的肩胛骨，緊實而充滿生命力的身軀，還有雪白挺翹的臀部，以及引人遐想的臀縫，再往下則是修長有力的雙腿……及川忽然覺得來到浴室是個錯誤，可眼前的景色卻又美好的令他移不開視線，身體就像被定住一般無法動彈。他失神般地眨了眨眼，有些不確定自己究竟該不該往眼前的影山走近一步，還是要悄聲離開這個充滿桃色氣息的空間。

「啊，忘了拿浴巾。」站在淋浴柱下的影山忽然自言自語，但是他並沒有任何動作，而是任由溫熱的水花持續噴灑在他身上。但偏偏在這個時候，及川低沉的嗓音自他的背後傳來：「等會兒我幫你拿。」聞言的影山受到驚嚇，他驚愕的轉過身以後便被及川從正面抱住：「這水溫真不錯，很舒服。」及川身上的衣服緊貼在影山赤裸的溫熱皮膚，很快就濕成一片。

「及、及川前輩？」影山僵著身體，既沒有反抗也沒有迎合。

「因為飛雄洗得太久了，所以我過來看看。」及川貼近影山的耳邊輕聲說著，語氣溫柔。而後眼尖的他發現影山的耳根驀然紅了，他忍不住又朝著他的耳朵吹了一口氣：「我現在也想洗澡了。」

「那、那我馬上出去……」像是想掩飾自己的異狀，影山說話有些口吃，他微微出力，試圖掙脫及川的擁抱，但是及川沒有鬆手，他低啞的聲音再度傳來：「我想和飛雄一起洗。」說完話的及川隔著褲子將他蓄勢待發的慾望磨蹭在影山因受到刺激而半勃起的陰莖，再明顯不過的性暗示瞬間讓影山的臉頰紅成一片。

「……」

他喜歡及川徹。

但除此以外，影山飛雄沒有想得更多了。

他是已經習慣對方待在自己的身邊，幼稚的鬥嘴也好，可靠認真的時候也好，帶著不正經的笑容也好，他以為能擁有這些就已經足夠了。至於牽手、親吻、擁抱或是做愛，這些他過去從未想過，也從來沒有經歷過。

及川見他沒有拒絕的動作，便進一步主動道：「我喜歡你，飛雄。但是如果你不喜歡，你隨時都可以拒絕我。」及川一邊溫柔說著，一邊想著如果要拒絕只能趁早，否則他自己也不能保證最後會不會霸王硬上弓。因為他眼前臉蛋泛紅的影山實在是既性感又可愛。

影山將頭倚在及川的左肩，悶聲道：「……及川前輩你太狡猾了。」說著，影山的雙臂輕輕環住及川的背部，像是同意接下來的行為任由及川恣意發展。及川在影山看不見的角度露出了無聲的微笑，他拉了開距離，與影山直視，茶色的眼瞳盡是笑意與前所未見的溫柔：「放心交給我吧，飛雄。」

影山情不自禁地閉上眼，等待及川逐漸靠近的薄唇印在自己的。唇瓣相互貼合，蜻蜓點水般的親吻反覆了幾次，而後及川撬開了他的唇瓣，與方才輕柔的吻不同，這次是帶有掠奪與纏綿的深吻，影山有種觸電的異樣感，從未和人接過吻的他不知道該如何回應對方，只是緊張地加深了擁抱的力度。及川察覺到他的心思，他停下親吻的動作：「飛雄，照著我做的就好。」回應及川的是細不可聞的「嗯」，於是他們再一次接吻，舌與舌彼此互相追逐嬉戲，那感覺再美好不過。

影山想，原來這就是接吻啊。

兩個人吻得難分難捨，最後是及川主動停止接吻的動作。影山睜開眼，眼神迷濛的望著及川，似是不滿，似是不捨，看得及川心癢難耐，但他清楚再不加快進展的話，恐怕第一個忍耐過度而死的會是自己。

及川牽起影山的手，將他輕輕推至浴室的牆邊，讓影山的背靠在牆上。鏡面牆傳來的冰冷溫度讓影山稍微清醒了一點，他看著及川臉上帶著隱忍的表情，後知後覺地想起剛剛接吻時正面傳來及川那不可忽視的熱度與硬度，雖然對方的動作算不上絕對溫柔，但一點也不粗暴，光從這一點影山就可以感受到及川的體貼。他忽然有種想回報對方忍耐的念頭，但沒有經驗的他並不知道該如何配合。他顫聲道：「那、那個……及川前輩，我是第一次，沒有什麼經驗，所以全部讓你來主導好了。」

聽見影山這番話的及川幾乎是要噴了一臉鼻血。

怎麼可以這麼可愛啊，飛雄。

及川當然知道影山毫無經驗，畢竟他連接吻都不會，更何況做愛？然而這麼直率又全然放心交給自己的話語簡直是包著蜜糖的毒藥，及川感覺自己已經停止不了愛著眼前這個人的心情。

「我知道啦笨蛋！」他不知道該如何表示現下自己的感動與喜悅之情，只能以幼稚的話語來掩飾。隨後及川的吻落在影山的脖頸，肩膀，胸口，乳尖……每吻過一次便會發出吸吮聲，這些都讓影山忍不住仰頭呻吟，被親吻被吸吮傳來的舒服感令他的雙手只能無助的扶在及川的肩膀。

影山企圖將自己的呻吟聲全數吞下──因為實在太難為情了，卻被及川阻止：「我想聽你的聲音，飛雄。」影山因忍耐而緊閉著眼，他搖搖頭，之後換來及川更用力的吸吮，他頓時克制不住的驚呼一聲，影山睜大著眼，惡狠狠的瞪了及川一眼，雖然那凶狠的眼神在及川眼裡不過是一種增進情趣的媚態。

「剛剛說過的，『全部讓你來主導』？」及川一邊吸吮，親吻已從影山的乳尖下滑至小腹。

「嗚……」影山承受著刺激，已經無暇回答及川的反問，只能發出如小動物哽咽般的聲音。

「很快就會讓你舒服的。」

「啊、啊……！不、不要──！」

及川一路由上往下的在影山的身體上攻城掠地，最後他跪在影山的面前，雙手開始忙碌地揉捏起對方的性器，時輕時重，連同兩旁的囊袋也一併巧妙地照顧到了；影山猝不及防，過度的刺激令他的身體不由自主地做出生理反應，他的眼角泛淚，陰莖直挺挺的緊貼在小腹上，而始作俑者正用帶著粗繭的手指來回摩擦著，影山覺得自己的雙腿開始打顫，幾乎腿軟的站不住腳。他揪緊及川的茶色髮絲，像是暗示他的身體即將達到高潮──

「哈、哈……」

影山釋出白濁，滾燙的精液盡數噴灑在他自己的小腹與及川的手指上。他喘著氣，身體緩緩滑落，有種天旋地轉的錯覺。但及川並未因此而停下動作，他輕柔地將影山釋放出來的白濁一點一點的塗在對方難以啟齒的部位，修長的手指輕柔地做著開拓的動作。等到影山回神的時候，他的雙腿已經被架在及川的腰際兩側，看起來就像是他坐在跪著且全身赤裸的及川身上，手臂無力地垂掛在對方的脖頸。

「及、及川前輩，現在這是在做什麼？」影山忍著異物侵入到身體內部的不適感，有些茫然地望著及川。而開拓進度緩慢的及川正蹙著眉，一手勾向洗手台旁放的潤滑劑，沒有直接回答影山的問題，答非所問道：「剛才舒服嗎，飛雄？」一想到剛剛的發生的事，影山臉上褪去的紅潮又再度湧上，即使影山沒有說話及川光看他的臉就知道他肯定是舒服的。於是及川得寸進尺道：「很舒服吧？所以現在要換飛雄讓及川大人舒服了。」他用著低沉富有磁性的聲音說著，影山覺得自己好像疲軟的性器又快要有反應了。

然而影山不會知道及川到底有體貼，到底有多手下留情。顧及到對方是第一次，很多他從影片學來的技術都沒有一一運用在影山身上；例如只是親吻吸吮，而不包括手指靈活的扯弄或是舌頭舔舐，又例如他只是用手幫影山宣洩出慾望而非用嘴，及川擔心影山的第一次體驗要是過於刺激，以影山的個性來說，以後他可能會產生抗拒。更何況他現在正為了不要弄傷對方而緩慢地進行潤滑，天曉得這段時間對他來說簡直是酷刑，他是如何以強大的意志力在克制慾望這件事上。

經過剛才的接吻教學，這次學乖了的影山不再開口詢問，而是盡可能地放鬆自己的身體，方便及川的手指在身體裡進出。影山偶爾緊緊皺眉，偶爾發出喘息。那感覺不算好，但他看著及川額頭上不知道是被熱水薰得還是艱辛開拓而留下一滴滴的汗水，他的胸口竟湧起一股莫名的感動。隨著影山無聲的配合，窄小的甬道已能容納及川的三根手指，那裏已經充分濕潤。

及川抬頭，望著影山深情且堅定地開口：「飛雄，我要進去了哦？」他用著漲痛到不行的硬挺性器在入口處磨蹭，影山羞憤的回答：「進、進來。」得到對方首肯的及川緩慢的將自己的性器推入，影山的眉頭皺得更深，不只是難受，還有一股難以言喻的感覺。他想著長痛不如短痛，雙手用力勾住及川，低聲說道：「全部，直接進來。」尚在緩慢推進的及川顯得對這個建議有些猶豫：「會很痛的哦，飛雄。」

「沒關係，因為是及川前輩。」

因為這句誘人至極的話語，及川深吸一口氣以後便快速的將挺拔的性器直直埋入影山的後穴，進入的瞬間影山幾乎是痛得快要流出淚水，他咬著牙，卻沒有呻吟喊疼，他的指甲深陷在及川的肩膀裡，身體一動也不動。及川感受到肩膀傳來一陣疼痛，大概已經被影山抓出一道道的紅痕了吧。但他深知對方所受到的疼痛遠比自己還要高出太多，他一口氣也不敢喘出，只是靜靜的等著影山適應自己。

時間彷彿停滯，過了好一陣子，疼到恢復意識的影山垂著頭看著及川肩膀上兩道清晰可見的抓痕：「對不起，及川前輩。」他的道歉有兩種含意，一是為失控的自己抓傷對方而道歉，二是他從未想過男性之間的做愛竟是如此辛苦，及川得小心翼翼的顧慮自己感受。影山以為自己擅長忍耐，過去他在監獄也不乏和罪犯有拳腳相向的時候，但那些疼痛他都忍了過來，但眼下卻完全不是那麼一回事。

「為什麼要道歉？明明是我起的頭。」及川抬頭，隨即與影山交換了一個溫暖輕柔的吻，他又開口道：「而且接下來我們都會舒服的，這就是先苦後樂吧？」埋在影山後穴裡的性器微微的向內裡挺了挺，換來一聲影山急促的喘息。及川滿意地笑了笑，「舒服嗎？」稍早影山滿心的歉意全在此時化為烏有：「及川前輩你這個變態……啊！」

之後影山再也無暇出聲抗議，整個浴室除了彼此身體相連處而產生的潺潺水聲迴盪著以外，還有兩人的此起彼落的粗重喘息，裡頭參雜著影山偶爾發出的動情呻吟，以及及川的甜言蜜語。

室內一片風光旖旎。

※※※

激情過後，及川費了好大一番的功夫協助影山清理，期間他雖然不知饜足的還想再來一次，但體諒愛人辛勞的他還是忍住了。兩個人最後癱在床上，及川側身摟著一臉倦意的影山，心裡既愜意又滿足，渾然忘記他們兩個尚在被通緝的處境。他看著窗外黑茫茫的天空被五顏六色的煙花點綴，這才想起原來已經過了午夜十二點，新的一年又開始了。他在影山的側臉落下一個輕吻，影山的睫毛忽然像蝴蝶振翅一般抖了一下，倏地他睜開眼，側著頭與及川相望。

只見及川笑吟吟的看著他，柔聲道：「飛雄，新年快樂。」

影山看著他半晌，紅著臉同樣也在對方的臉頰上印下無色的唇印：「及川前輩也是，新年快樂。」

FIN.


End file.
